


Names

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Names

When Clint found Lucky,  
He had named him pizza dog.  
He had after all,  
Eaten Clint's pizza.  
But that name was just a joke.  
In Clint's head,  
The dogs name was always Lucky.  
Because the dog was Lucky Clint found him.  
And Clint was lucky the dog had saved him.  
They both were Lucky.


End file.
